The Not-So Peaceful Life of The Koopalings with Bowser Jr and Co
by Nstorm
Summary: Bowser has finally stopped trying to kidnap the Princess, but that doesn't stop the reign of the Koppa King!Bowser Jr. and The Koopalings now have to deal with the fact that their Father is slowly going crazy after listening to Gagnam Style. Join them in their crazy adventures with their father and selves! Rated T for Mild swearing, and an OCD Koopa King addicted to Gagnam Style.


The Mushroom Kingdom was as peaceful as it would ever get, which was very unusual as Bowser usually tries to capture Peach by three in the morning. Three in the morning or the hours preceding them. It was very strange, so strange that Peach ended up baking over a dozen cupcakes, half of the entire batch still steaming hot after who knows how long it has been.

"Hey, Peach-AH!" said Mario walking into the kitchen causally, being atshined by the amount of cupcakes in one room.

"Oh, hi Mario!" chimed Peach happily taking another batch of cupcakes out of the oven." How are you?"

Mario's eyes darted around from the cupcakes to Peach in an apron and pajamas to the cupcake pans lying on a straight line on the counter beside the oven, the batter slowly turning to a solid from exposure to the room." Peach? Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Peach shrugged placing the hot cupcake rack on top of an old rack filled with stale cupcakes, slowly taking out her oven mittens and placing them on top of said rack." Well, it's been a while since Bowser has tried, but failing miserably, to kidnap me and this has never happened before, so don't know what to do. Besides baking."

"Uh-huh," agreed Mario carefully taking a cupcake from a nearby rack, initiating a smell test before taking a bite out of it."It's very strange that he hasn't tried, but at least I'm not wasting my time doing something that could easily be fixed if your guards were more alert, and less fearful of their own shadows."

Peach placed her clenched fists on her hips, giving a scowling look at Mario, who blinked twice once feeling the bad chi centered on him.

"What?" he asked shrugging, taking another bite out of his cupcake." It's true!"

"Get out," said Peach angrily.

"Fine, I know when I'm-a not wanted!" pouted Mario quickly turning around, and leaving the kitchen grabbing another cupcake on his way out.

* * *

"I believe Father has been acting strange ever since Wendy introduced that song to him," pouted Bowser Jr. sitting at the table with Roy and Ludwig who each were reading a magazine about brain activity.

"I agree, and it may have something to do with his brain activity," replied Ludwig scratching his snout while grabbing the other magazine from Roy, who immediately fell asleep after wards." It says here that a King Koopa has the mind of a child, believing his sole purpose is to make a humanoid woman his queen, but is foiled by an Italian Plumber who loves cheese and appears to be superhuman."

Bowser Jr. blinked twice at his brother before slapping his own forehead, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Why do they have a description of a Koopa King in a brain activity magazine?" asked Bowser Jr. sighing hopelessly." Honestly, I think the Mushroom Kingdom may be home to the biggest idiots in our world."

Bowser walked in wearing large black shades, taking his seat next to Junior, who merely scooted over in both fear and the way his father was acting. Ludwig just shrugged, slapping Roy on the head with one of the rolled up magazine's causing the Koopa to wake up with a start.

"Aliens didn't take my pizza again did they!?" shouted Roy looking around the room in surprise, stopping when he spotted the look his father was giving him. He cleared his throat, leaning back in his seat placing the bottom of his foot on the side of the table in an attempt to be intimidating." Whadda you lookin' at?"

"Roy, how many times have I told you that aliens don't exist and to stop acting like a tough guy after a moment of weakness!?" demanded Bowser.

"Twenty times, but this is coming from the one that eats ice cream while watching _Friends_, sobbing loudly at the end of each episode after his defeat with his nemesis," replied Ludwig rolling his eyes at the repetition of a daily occurrence at Bowser's Castle.

"Says the boy who still thinks the Stork brings the babies," teased Bowser crackling like a moron.

Ludwig rolled his eyes, muttering "Moron, that's Iggy," while reading the contents of his magazine. Bowser turned to Junior, who tried his best to put on a fake smile, but it looked like he was trying out to be the next Joker.

"So, sport, whaddya say to a nice Father-Son bonding trip to the lake again!? I heard you can catch the elusive Golden-purple spotted Cheep-Cheep at this time of the year!" exclaimed Bowser pounding Junior on his back, nearly knocking the son from his seat with his mutons.

"Sounds great, Daddy, as long as it does not end up like last time," said Bowser Junior remembering what happened last time.

"Great!" exclaimed Bowser looking at Ludwig like an excited dog." I'm putting you in charge while I get ready!"

With that, Bowser disappeared into a cloud of smoke a pineapple appearing where he once was. The three Koopas stare at the pineapple, astonished yet again by their father's unique magic abilities.

"Well…. At least it wasn't-" began Ludwig when the pineapple exploded on the spot, the blown up parts cloaking the room in a yellow layer of mashed fruit. Ludwig sighed, wiping a hefty amount out of his eyes." Never mind."


End file.
